The New Girl
by sierramc89
Summary: She watched as the “popular girls” with there mocha chinos walked by with a few drooling guys following in their footsteps. She used to be one of them, the “popular girls”, feeling so comfortable in her surroundings, but now she was just the New Girl.R
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is another Splashely story, with new discoveries and new loves. Please review.

**Summery: Spencer starts at a new school and befriends the schools local badass Ashley Davies, and is flustered by this girl in ways that are completely new to her. May be the same story line but with my twist so read and review. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own anything. **

'_Okay there is no need to be worried, its just your first day at a new school where you know no one…Great here we go!'_ Spencer Carlin thought as she walked into the building of her new high school. She was nervous, but that was to be expected of someone who is starting at a new school in a new town. Recently moving from here little hometown in Ohio, to a big city like Los Angeles, had been a drastic change and she was still getting used to the whole thing.

She looked around at her new school, watching as her fellow classmates whizzed past her in attempt to reach their classes on time. She had noticed since moving here that everything moved at a much faster pace then it did back home. She watched as the "popular girls" with there mocha chinos walked by with a few drooling guys following in their footsteps. She used to be one of them, the "popular girls", feeling so comfortable in her surroundings, but now she was just the New Girl.

Frowning she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that had her homeroom number written on it. _'A135'_ she read silently in her head and she looked up at the room numbers. After searching for a good ten minutes she finally found her classroom, she took a deep breath, braced herself and opened the door.

Class had not started yet so the teacher sat at her desk calmly reading today's paper. The other students were sitting and talking with their friends. The room was a fairly good size with three rows of tables.

I noticed as I walked in a few people broke away from their conversations and stared curiously at me. I slowly made my way up to the teacher's desk, and as I got there she looked up at me and said,

"Hello you must be Spencer Carlin, I am your history teacher Mrs. Beach." She introduced herself.

"Hello." I answered simply.

"So as this is a rather full class there are not many seats open, ah there's one, you can have a seat next to Mr. Dennison over there." As I looked around I saw a boy near the back raise his hand and smile sweetly at me. I walked toward the back and took a seat.

"Hey, I'm Aiden." he introduced himself as he held out his hand. He seemed to be sweet but cocky as well. He was fairly tall, and athletic, and was wearing a Kings High basketball jersey.

"Spencer…" I took his hand and shook it lightly.

"So you're the new girl huh, well nice to meet you."

"You too.." _This guy seems really nice, maybe this place wont be so bad after all. _I thought as we turned our attention back to the teacher as she wrote some notes to copy down on the chalkboard.

After doing this she turned to us and asked us to get out our books read and do the questions at the end of chapter 1 with a partner. I looked up _'Great! I don't know anyone yet and now I have to choose a partner…this sucks!'_

But surprisingly Aiden turned to me and said,

"So you want to partner up?"

Relief flooded through me as I dogged something potentially humiliating.

"Okay!" I smiled as he drew out his book and pushed it toward me. Then before I knew it class had ended and everyone was packing up their stuff.

"So…what are you doing for lunch?" Aiden asked me as we walked out of the class together.

"Umm not sure yet why?"

"Well you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" He smiled at me happily. I'm so happy to have made friends with such a nice guy.

"Yeah that would be great!"

"Okay well I guess I will see you at lunch then!" He said as he walked away heading for his next class.

So it was lunch now and after having Math and Gym I was extremely hungry. I followed the mob of kids toward the cafeteria. After getting my food, which looked potentially lethal, I scanned the room for Aiden. I didn't see him, and there was no way I was going to sit down by myself. So as I was about ready to get out of there I heard me name. _'Thank God' _I thought turning around to see Aiden waving in my direction.

"Hey Aiden." I said as I approached the table.

"Hey Spencer glad you could join us!" He said motioning for me to sit. I noticed there was also a punk rock brunette girl sitting there as well, and when I sat down Aiden introduced her.

"Spencer this is Ashley, Ashley…Spencer" She looked up and smiled "Hey" she said and I was momentarily distracted by how strikingly gorgeous she was. She was petite and wore a pair of faded jeans with a CBGB t-shirt, and a black jacket. Her hair hung is loose curls on her shoulder. "Hey" I stuttered a little and she just laughed. '_Did you just stutter….stupid! Now she's going to think there's something seriously wrong with you'_

"So you're the Spencer Aiden keeps talking about." She laughed as Aiden's face began to redden.

"I guess so…." I answered a little surprised.

"So Aiden tells me you just moved here, where from?"

"Ohio."

"Ohio huh…that's cool I bets LA's a lot different."

"Oh yeah…." Just then another girl sat down at the table next to Ashley. She had the same dark hair but didn't dress anything like Ashley.

"Oh Spencer this is my sister Kyla, Kyla this is the new girl Spencer."

"Hello." She greeted me with a smile as she sat down.

The rest of the lunch period we talked about our classes, interests, and our lives. I learned that Aiden was on the basketball team, what a shocker I mean he was wearing the schools jersey. That Ashley and Kyla were half sisters, and she was new to this school to.

As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch I was gathering my things when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ashley standing before me.

"Hey!" I smiled feeling incredibly stupid because I could feel my face getting warmer by the minute. _'Gosh who is this Ashley girl and where did she come from? She so pretty and sweet and funny, I have never felt this way before what's going on with me?'_

"Hey, so what class you have next?" she asked and I quickly pulled out my schedule, Id forgotten already.

"English, room B172." I read aloud.

"Excellent mine too!" she said smiling from ear to ear. As we walked to class together she continued to ask me questions.

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow….you?"

"Me…I'm partial to black." We laughed together as she gestured to her clothes. "I can see that!" I commented.

"Okay, well do you do any sports?" Ashley asked

"Well I did cheerleading at my old school, I was thinking of trying out here."

"Cheerleading? No offense but I think cheerleading is just a way for guys to get girls into tight little skirts." She laughed

"Just to make it clear those "tight little skirts" make it easier for us to do all those stunts."

"Hey I never said I wasn't a fan, I just think they have ulterior motives for making you guys wear them." She said smiling at me temptingly, and at that exact moment I started to blush profusely.

She just laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me forward. "Come on we are going to be late for class."

Not realizing I had stopped moving I let her pull me along, not saying another word.

Unfortunately as soon as the teacher started talking he didn't stop, and there was no chance to talk to Ashley till the end of class.

"So you maybe wanna hang out after school?" Ashley asked me as we headed out the door. As I was about to say yes I remembered that my mom had given me strict orders to come straight home right after school to help her with the unpacking. _'Damn'_

"Oh I wish I could but I have to go home. Rain Check?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah sure just give me a call." Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen, and as she grabbed my hand I felt a small shock. _'What was that?'_

After writing her number on my hand she popped the pen back into her pocket and said, "Okay well I have to get to class but talk to you soon Spence." As she walked away I looked down at my hand, mentally mesmerizing those seven little number. By the end of the day I knew that number by heart.

**So I hoped you liked it I will have the next chapter up soon….hopefully. So stick with me and Please! Review they are much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So thanks for all the reviews they were great! All those who reviewed thanks and those who did you should this time lol. Well here is chapter two I hope you like it. 

**SUMM****ERY: Well just read it and find out** **haha.**

**I don't own anything**

After getting home and helping my mom unpack for several grueling hours of " Where should I put this vase", and "Doesn't this look nice here?" I was finally able to sit down and enjoy some time to myself.

I was currently sitting on my bed notebook in hand attempting to do this math homework and failing miserably. All I wanted to do was call Ashley. Her phone number had worn off my hand throughout the day but it didn't matter, I mean after a whole afternoon of looking at it constantly I was pretty sure I would never forget it. But for some reason I couldn't get myself to pick up that phone and actually dial it. What was afraid of I mean really?

After realizing that I would never be able to concentrate on my homework till I called I picked up the phone, and dialed anxiously awaiting as the phone rang in my ear.

"Hello?" My heart jumped a little until I realized that whoever answered the phone had a mans voice and was clearly not Ashley.

"Hello, this is Spencer is Ashley there?" I said to a man that I was pretty sure was her father.

"Oh yeah sure hold on a minute."

"Thanks…." As I said that I heard him yell Ashley's name, and then a mild sound of running, and then Ashley picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said sounding a little out of breath making me smile to myself.

"Hey Ashley…this is Spencer do you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you silly!" She said laughing and making it sound that it was ridiculous for me to even ask.

"Oh good….well what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh nothing really just chilling, I was hoping you would call."

Did I just imagine that or did she really just say she was "hoping I would call"?

"Really? Well cool so….what are you doing?"

"You just asked that?" She started laughing, and I started blushing, thank god she can't see me right now I thought. I don't know what was wrong with me I was tongue-tied. I had been wanting to call her all night and now I could not think of a thing to say. Thank god she started talking or this conversation would have been extremely boring.

"So when am I going to get that rain check?"

"Oh well I'm free tomorrow if that works for you?" _'I hope it does'_

"Yeah that sound good to me, you wanna hang out at my house?"

"Yeah anywhere but my house! If we went there we would probably get roped into helping my mom rearrange the furniture."

"Yeah I'll pass on that, so my house it is?"

"Yeah sound great!"

"Good ok well Spence I hate to cut this call short but I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Oh ok well I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Looking forward to it." And with a click of the dial she was gone and I was left in my own little world again. I picked up my notebook finally able to concentrate and within the next half an hour I was lying with the light off thinking of what tomorrow would be like. I couldn't wait and with thoughts of Ashley in my mind I drifted off to sleep.

So it was lunch now and the whole morning had been thoroughly boring with the exception of History thanks to Aiden. I was looking forward to lunch to just sit down and hang out, and of course seeing Ashley was a big plus. Walking to the cafeteria I headed over to the table we sat at yesterday not bothering to stop and the lunch line knowing there was nothing even remotely eatable. Thank god I had remembered to pack a lunch today. Kyla, Ashley's sister was already sitting there and as I sat down she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Spencer, how's your day going." She asked

"Oh you know it's as good as it could be being school and all."

"Haha yeah I know what you mean."

"So where's Aiden and Ashley?" I asked _'I hope that Ashley hasn't forgotten about our plan to hang out.'_

"Oh they'll be here in a sec. They wanted to stop by their lockers to drop off their stuff."

Just as she said this Ashley plopped down next to me.

"Hey!" she said smiling at me setting her diet pepsi down on the table.

"Hey! So we were just talking about how our days were going how's yours?"

"Well it was going pretty good till someone bumped into me on my way here making me spill my lunch all over the floor." She stated with a little annoyance.

"Oh well here." I said pulling my lunch out of my backpack. "We can share."

With that her face lit up with a smile, "Thanks!"

Aiden had already taken his seat next to Kyla and was eating what looked like to be a burrito and Kyle was digging into a salad.

So this morning for lunch I packed a turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwich, some goldfish, a propel water, and a bag of mini oreos. I loved oreos! One by one I pulled the things out of my bag and when I pulled out the oreos I heard Ashley gasp.

"Oh my god! I love oreos, how did you know?" she said laughing

"Are you serious they are like my favorite cookie in the whole world! To bad we don't have any milk that would make them ten times better." As I said this Ashley got up from her seat and returned shortly after with are small carton of milk.

"Here you go." She said setting it down in front of me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed

After eating our lunch and cookies, which were amazing thanks to Ashley, we headed off toward our class. I was so happy when I found out our teacher had decided to let us work with a partner instead of a whole class lecture. Ashley and I pushed our desks together and off to the side so we wouldn't be bothered.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Ashley asked me

"Umm not sure how about a movie or something?"

"Yeah that sound fun we could hit blockbuster and then the grocery store after school grab some snacks. Is there a certain time you have to be home?"

"Are you kidding me? My mom was so happy that I was making new friends that she even extended my curfew till midnight. She has never allowed that on a school night!"

"Cool well that will give us plenty of time to hang out."

After she said that we heard the teacher clear his throat and when we looked up he was standing before us with a look on his face that said, "Get back to work of fail", so reluctantly we had put off the rest of our conversation till tonight and stated doing our assignment. After class ended Ashley walked me to my Chemistry class and after she left I found the rest of the day going by incredibly slow! It was so frustrating all I wanted was for school to end so I could go hang out with Ashley. Yet every time I looked up at the clock barley any time had passed at all. So after Chemistry, and Art ended I walked out to the front of the school and sat at one of the wooden tables and waited for Ashley to arrive.

I was so distracted with my inner thoughts that I didn't even hear someone was calling my name. I only realized it when I felt someone shake my shoulder slightly.

"Spencer!"

"Oh sorry." I apologized laughing as I noticed that Aiden had snuck up behind me.

"That's okay, but what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really." _'Ashley'_

"Well what are you doing today?"  
"She's hanging out with me!" Ashley said as she came up behind Aiden.

"Sorry I'm late" she said directing it at me. "My awful teacher made our whole class stay late cause of one stupid kid who decided to glue all of his pencils together! Making it so when he reached for one of his pencils he got them all." She laughed a little as she said this but you could tell she was still a little irritated but the whole thing.

"Oh cool, well you guys mind if I tag along I have noting to do?" As Aiden said this I was kind of disappointed. Heck I was really disappointed I was hoping to have some time alone with Ashley.

But to my surprise Ashley piped in, "Sorry Aiden tonight's girls only." Smiling she walked forward and linked arms with me. "Bye Aiden." She teased as she pulled me away from him.

"This is your car?" I asked in awe and we approached a nice black Porsche.

"Haha yeah nice huh."

"Uhh yeah!" I said as we climbed into the car, and within minutes we were at the grocery store walking through the isles picking out snacks. We had already put in some Doritos, some candy (twirlers yum), and pint of Cherry Garcia, now we were looking into drinks.

"So what's your favorite kind of soda?" Ashley asked me scanning the row of drinks.

"Well I really like Cherry Pepsi. You?"

"Cherry Pepsi it is." She said picking up a six-pack and setting it in the cart not bothering to answer my question.

As we approached the counter to pay I reached into my pocket to pull out some money.

"Nope." Ashley said pushing my hand away as I attempted to hand her some money.

"Oh come you cant pay for it all." I protested.

"Nope you shared your lunch this afternoon, it's my treat!" Reluctantly I shoved my money back into my pocket. _'She can be so stubborn I mean I didn't pay for lunch'_

As we were about to walk out of the grocery store Ashley stopped and handed me the bags.

"Hey I forgot something, meet me in the car okay I will only be a minute."

"What did you forget?" I asked her curiously

"You'll see." She said smiling at me deviously. As I walked back to the car I thought about what this mystery item was. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't think of a single thing. _'What on earth could she be getting?' _

My question however was not answered for she just tossed the bag into the back, "Alright lets go get that movie."

As we were driving I tried to sneak a peak at what it was she had just bought however she must have double bagged it because to my dismay all I could see was white plastic. Hey I was curious!

After parking and walking around blockbuster for a good twenty minutes we still had not decided on a movie. She wanted a suspenseful slash scary movie where as I was more leaning toward the romantic comedies.

"Oh come on I heard The Invisible is a really good movie we have to rent it." Ashley urged.

"But suspenseful movies make me antsy."

"Don't worry it's just a movie there is nothing to worry about promise."

"But…."

"Please!" She said batting her eyelashes at me. For some reason when she did that I couldn't say no.

"Alright but if I get antsy your in big trouble missy." I said trying to do my best serious face. It only made her laugh.

"Oh I'm really scared, beware the wrath or Spencer." She mocked laughing some more.

After renting the movie we drove to her place in silence and it wasn't that awkward silence either. It was the kind of silence where there was no pressure to think of something to say, it was All I could do was think of what would happen tonight. Did I want something to happen, if yes what? And what would she think? All I knew was it was different with Ashley, completely different but what did that mean?

**Well thanks for reading! You know those reviews really do make the chapters come quicker so you should do that haha. Well next one should be out soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So yeah here's the 3****rd**** chapter I hope you like it I know it's a little shorter than the last two but the next one will be longer. Please review and thanks to everyone who has taken the time to post a review. Those of you who haven't should.**

**Summery: Ashley and Spencer hang out….**

**I don't own anything**

As we were pulling up to Ashley's house I could not help but drop my jaw at how breathtakingly huge it was.

"This is you house?" I asked

"Is that all you can say?" she laughed pulling into the driveway.

Now when talking about Ashley's house I would say WOW doesn't even cut it. It was a big white house, and had the style of an old Victorian. Lets just say when I finally stepped inside the house I was disappointed either; the inside was just as lavish as the outside. It was big, and roomy, and had so many nice things that made up the interior. It was gorgeous, just like the girl who lived in it.

I turned around and caught Ashley staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing its just, you look as if you have never seen a house before."

"Oh a house I've seen, this is a mansion!" I exclaimed taking in more of my surroundings.

"Okay so maybe it is, but could you do me a favor and help me with these?" She asked glancing toward the many bags she was carrying.

"Oh yeah sure sorry!" apologizing I stepped forward taking half the bags from her.

"The kitchens this way follow me."

After putting the things we had bought on the counter we headed up to Ashley's room. Now unlike the rest of the house her room looked like a regular teenage girls room. You know with the exception of the hundreds of dollars worth of instruments lying around the room.

"Do you play all these?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"Uh yeah, my dads a musician and when I was little I wanted to be just like him so I made him give me lessons." She chuckled taking a seat next to me. "But what I really like to do is sing."

"Really I wish I could sing! But sadly I have like no musical talent at all, I attempted to play the flute in 5th grade….yeah it didn't work out."

She just giggled at me. "I bet it's not THAT bad!"

"Oh you'd be surprised. I bet if my shower head could get up and walk away….it would." Smiling I laid back on the pillow behind me. "So what do you wanna do now?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well being as its only 4:30 it's to early to watch a movie so, how about a game?"

"Okay what do you have in mind?"

"How about…Would You Rather?"

"Yeah that sounds fun, okay you first."

"Alright, Would you rather be pulled behind a car by your eyebrows or your lips."

"Okay first..OUCH, second I have to go with eyebrows."

"Yeah me too. Ok your turn."

"Hum ok, would you rather have no eyes or no ears?"

"Ears, cause then all I would have to do was wear my hair down all the time and no one would notice." She said chuckling at her own humor.

"Good Point!"

"Would you rather burn to death or drown?" She asked

"Well both seem as equally terrifying, but I would rather drown. Cause then at least at my funeral I would look good, not a wrinkly and red."

"You would look good in any situation!" blushing a little I asked the next one.

"Ok would you rather have your parents walk in on you while your having sex or you walk in on them?" After seeing the look on Ashley's I couldn't help but laugh. But then to my surprise she started smirking and said.

"I would rather have them walk in on me, cause then at least I would get some kind of pleasure out of the situation."

Now it was my turn to go all red. Laughing we kept going, and it went on like this us firing questions back at each other. We only stopped when we realized a whole two hours had gone by and it was now 7.

"Wow that went fast! Are you ready for some snacks?" Ashley asked me while rising off the bed.

"Yeah!"

"Okay lets go down stairs and we can eat and watch the movie!"

"Oh yeah the movie…great!" _'I swear I hate getting all jumpy during movies always have, but maybe this time it wont be so bad?'_

"Haha come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed.

We collected all the snacks we had gotten and made our way to the TV room. The TV room was really nice, it consisted of a rather large TV, surround sound, and every kind of electronic device fit to play anything with sound I could think of. Ashley picked up the movie and popped it into the DVD player, and then came and sat down on the couch next to me.

At first the movie seemed like it was going to be okay, I mean it was just this kid planning to go to Europe. But then as it got further it got twice as more suspenseful making me twice as more jumpy. I found myself yelling at the TV "Run" and "Get out of there!", it was quite embarrassing but Ashley just laughed giving me a look that made it seem what I was doing was "cute" somehow. About halfway through the movie just as the guy found out that the person who killed him could hear him it was suddenly still. I turned to see Ashley pointing the remote in the direction of the TV she had paused it.

"Hey it was just getting good!" I protested

"Sorry but its time for my surprise snack." She smiled at me and jumped off the couch and headed to the kitchen. _'Oh yeah that's right I completely forgot about that I wonder what it is?'_

Before I could make a guess she was back juggling 2 glasses of milk and a plate of neatly arranged Oreos.

Raising my eyebrows in surprise I said to her, "You got Oreos!" _'Aww how nice'_

"Yeah! I figured you shared yours with me at lunch I thought I'd pay you back." smiling she sat down close enough so that if I turned my head far enough we would bump noses. It was nice sitting this close to Ashley; I couldn't help but notice how good she smelt. After getting situated she flicked the movie on and we ate our Oreos in silence. I was much more comfortable and thankfully didn't make any more out cries to the TV the rest of the time.

After a while I started to get a little tired and I made an incredibly daring move and rested my head on Ashley's shoulder. To my surprise she didn't slink away instead she repositioned herself making easier for my head to rest there in complete comfort. I kept dozing off during the movie but I did stay awake long enough for me to see the ending. As the credits started rolling I knew it was getting late although I could not make myself actually move. I was so happy just sitting here in Ashley's presence. Then I felt her bring her hand up and stroke my hair,

"Spencer?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I answered reluctantly knowing what she was going to say.

"I thinks its best I drive you home now."

"Yeah I guess your right…" I got up collected my things and we made our way out to the car. The whole drive back I was thinking about Ashley and my feelings,

'So does me love being around her, and wanting to spend every bit of time with her, and the fact that she is always on my mind mean I like her? No…..well yes, I think. Gosh I don't know I haven't felt this was before. But I am pretty sure I don't just like her as a friend…its more than that. But what?'

She pulled up to the side of my house and turned off the car. "So I had a great time tonight." I said not sure exactly what to say.

"Yeah me too, it was really fun!" then there was silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah okay…" Then she reached across the middle consol and enveloped me in a big hug catching me off guard. After holding on for a few seconds I turned around and got out of the car. As I was walking around the front of the car I heard the window unroll.

"Hey!" she said waving me back over to her. When I approached the car she put her hand on my shoulders pulling me forward and put her mouth up to my ear.

She then whispered in my ear, "Bye Spencer." In a rather seductive way, then as she was pulling back she lightly pecked me on the cheek sending shivers rattling through my body. As she continued to look at me smiling she started the car and drove away leaving me stunned standing in the street. Turning around I walked the rest of the way to the front door holding my cheek. Walking in I found my mom sitting on the couch awaiting my arrival.

"So you have fun hunny?" she asked

"Yeah it was great!" 'Really really great!' "But I'm tired mom I going to bed."

"Alright see you in the morning."

I walked up the rest of the way to my room and laid down on my bed. 'Wow! She kissed me…even though it was on the cheek it was something else. Gosh now I know I feel something; for her to do such a little thing and pull the strong of a reaction out of me is unbelievable. I have never felt that much of a rush with guys and that's full on kissing. She's so great!'

That's all I could think about the whole night, it kept me awake for several more hours until I was so exhausted I could no longer keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and after seeing a picture of Ashley flash through my mind, 'Tomorrows gonna sure going to be something!' and with that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

**So there it is I hope you all liked it review PLEASE! They are so nice to read and I wont know if I'm doing a good job unless you tell me…haha.**

**So yeah next chapter should be out soon, hope you stick with it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I hope you like it sorry it took a while I had school and stuff like that yuck!**

**Well let me know what you think review review ******

**I don't own anything**

This morning I woke up earlier than usual. Not able to sleep any longer I dragged myself into the bathroom and took a shower. Being as I had more time than usual I went slower getting ready, making sure every hair was in place and my make-up was done perfectly. Looking in the mirror I smiled at myself, I looked good and I was hoping that a certain brown-eyed brunette would notice.

Walking down the stairs I entered the kitchen and found my dad already awake making coffee.

"Hi Spencer your sure are up early this morning."

"Yeah couldn't sleep…" I said grabbing a glass from the cupboard and pouring myself some orange juice. "Hey dad you think you could drive me to school this morning? I want to go a little earlier and I don't want to bug Glen."

"Yeah sure let me just go change and I will take you."

"Thanks!" I went back up to my room and gathered my books placing them in my bag. I noticed it was quite nice out today and I mentally praised myself for picking out the right attire.

Getting into the car my dad turned on the ignition and we headed to school. With every mile we went I was getting exceedingly more anxious. I was excited to go to school and not because of the school part because of the Ashley part.

As he pulled up to the front entrance I turned to him and said, "Thanks dad!" kissed him on the cheek and hopped out of the car. After he drove away I made a stop at my locker dropping off the books I wouldn't need until after lunch and took a seat at a table near by. Ashley's locker was only a few away from mine and I knew she would have to come by here sometime this morning.

I was right she did and I noticed her coming a block away.

She didn't see me, and went up to her locker and started twirling combo of the lock and opening the door. I carefully snuck behind her and when I got close enough I bent forward, "Boo!" I said into her ear. Okay she must really have been distracted before because she jumped about a foot in the air and twirled around to see who had startled her so badly.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed slapping my arm and then placing her hand on her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack what did you do that for?"

"Cause I wanted to." I stated simply and she just started smiling.

"Well thanks a lot!" she added sarcastically. "What are you doing here so early, don't you usually show up right before the bell rings?"

"Yeah but I wanted to come earlier so I had my dad drop me off. I usually have to wait for my brother to wake up and you know boys they sure are lazy!"

"Yeah totally…well listen if you like I could take you to school in the morning, and even bring you home after if you like?"

"Yeah! That would be great." By this time we had already made our way back to the place I had been sitting before and were talking about random things. However all I could think about was last night and what had happened. I had begun to fully accept the fact that I liked Ashley and not just in a platonic way. Without realizing it I had spaced out and only until I felt Ashley's hand on my shoulder did I come back into reality.

"SPENCER!" I heard her say my name.

"Oh sorry what?"

"You were completely zoned out what were you thinking about?'

"You…" '_Opps'_ I had totally not meant to say that!

"Really" she stated smirking at me. Thank god right then Aiden had decided to show up because I had no idea what I would have said.

"Hey Aiden!" I greeted probably a little to happily.

"Hello ladies how are you this morning?"

"Good." Ashley and I answered in unison.

"Well that's good!" He laughed. "So Spencer you wanna get going to class?"

I looked at my watch I had not realized that it had gotten so late. '_Wow time sure does fly when I'm hanging out with Ashley.'_

"Uh yeah sure." I got up rose from my seat next to Ashley and picked up my bag.

"Well I will see you two at lunch then." Ashley said and we started to walk away.

"Hey Spence!" Ashley yelled. I turned around and looked at her and she smiled, "You look hot today!" blushing I didn't reply and just turned around to catch up with Aiden.

So when Aiden and I got to first period, right as I was about to take my seat he said, "So what's up with you and Ashley?"

I was so taken aback that I missed my chair completely and fell to the floor. "Oww!" I groaned and Aiden hurriedly put his things on the desk and helped me up.

"Sorry I didn't mean for you to fall I was just wondering?" laughing a little he repeated his question, "What's going on with you and Ashley?" and I was surprised that the tone of his voice was not angry, or even jealous he was merely curious and I was simply speechless.

"Umm hello Spencer?" he cleared his throat raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh sorry, what do you mean…there's nothing going on!" I was lying and I could tell he knew it. But surprisingly he didn't push it he just muttered, "If you say so." And turned toward the front of the room.

The rest of the class Aiden didn't say another word about Ashley and what was "not going on", and when the bell rang he just started in on a new conversation,

"So I was thinking it would be fun to go out to lunch today you, me, Ashley and Kyla. What do you think?"

"Sound great!"  
"Okay I'll ask Kyla, you mind telling Ashley and we can all meet at the parking lot after 3rd."

"Alright sounds good see you then!" and with that I started making my way to math.

So I didn't see Ashley all morning and I was on my way to my locker after gym when I finally did.

"Hey Spencer." I heard my name being called from behind me; I knew that voice I didn't have to look around to know it was Ashley.

"Hey!" smiling I slowed my pace so she could catch up with me. "So Aiden and I were thinking it would be fun to go out to lunch today what do you say?" _'Please say yes!'_

"Yeah that sounds great! Where we going?"

"No idea we will decide that when we meet them in the parking lot."

"Ok lets go then."

Walking to the schools parking lot we found Aiden and Kyla already waiting for us.

"So we were thinking we could go to the diner, that alright with you two?" Aiden asked

"Yeah!" we both replied and together we climbed into Aiden's Nissan Xterra.

We pulled into the parking lot of the diner and after the hostess seated at a booth, where I cleverly slid in next to Ashley, Kyla brought up the conversation of this weekends plans.

"So this weekend if you guys don't have anything to do you think you might want to tag along with Ashley and I to a concert our dad is having Friday night, he said we could bring some friends?"

"Yeah that sounds cool! But Ashley what's the name of your dads band I don't think you ever mentioned it?"

"Oh well its…Purple Venom, my dads name is Raife Davies."

With that my jaw dropped I knew who that was. He was really really famous, and I was floored I had not even bothered to ask before who her father was before. But at least now I understood why her house was so enormous.

"What?" Ashley asked looking at my expression. "I told you my dad was in a band?"

"Yeah! But you didn't say he was the Raife Davies." She just shrugged smiling. It's not really that big of a deal I was just surprised. So I let it go and we all got back to ordering our lunch.

Ashley and I got caser salads, Kyla got some soup and a sandwich, and Aiden went with a big cheeseburger that he could hardly fit into his mouth.

After our food arrived we ate and talked about this weekend and us girls talked about what we would wear.

I however was hyper aware of how close to Ashley I was, I wanted to touch her even if only for a moment. When it got too much for me to take I boldly slid my hand over to hers, which was on the set in between us, and as soon as my hand slid on top of hers I felt a slight shock and then all the anxiousness melted away. I felt her body tense a bit and then relax just as I had. She then startled me by turning her hand around and linking it with mine. We sat there like that and at no point the rest of the time did a smile leave my face. I was disappointed when Kyla announced that we better get back to the school and I sadly untangled my hand from her grasp.

After getting back to the school Ashley and I walked to our class together and the rest of the day we did not speak about the previous hand holding. However I could not think of anything else and completely missed the part in English when the teacher had assigned the class a project to do with partners. So think of how confused I was when Ashley asked me to be her partner.

"So I was thinking we could be partners." Ashley said to me as we left English class.

"Huh?" I said raising my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"Weren't you paying attention in English class?"

"Guess not!" I chuckled at myself. "So what about being partners?"

" Mr. H assigned the whole class a project on The Holocaust. Were allowed to work with partners." She informed me.

"Oh ok…sure yeah I'll be your partner!" I said as everything fell into place.

"So you maybe wanna work on it this weekend? How bout you see if you can stay the night on Friday after the concert and we can work all day Saturday."

"Yeah I bet that would be fine." _'A whole day just Ashley and me! How more perfect could it get?'_

"Alright so I'll meet you at your locker after school today and I'll take you home."

"Okay! See you then." I said walking away and as I turned back to get one last look at Ashley I saw that she was starting at me; she started blushing bright red and turned around quickly walking away. I laughed and continued on my way to my next class.

School had ended and Ashley had met me at my locker like she said. We were now in her can and were on our way to my house.

"So you excited for this weekend?" Ashley asked me making casual conversation.

"Yeah! I am I really like concerts." _'and I like you'_

"Yeah well that's good! There is also a nice little restaurant next door that my dad said he wanted to take us all to afterwards."

"Really that's nice of him!"

"Yeah it is…" Just then she pulled up to my house.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then." I said getting out of the car. "Thanks for invite this week I will let you know what my mom says tomorrow."

"Okay by Spence." And I shut the car door walking to my house. She waited until I had closed the door and was safely inside my house until she drove away. I leaned up against the door and sighed happily. Today had been and good day.

Well thanks for reading and please review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write more haha.  so yeah do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah heres the 5****th**** chapter I hope you all like it and as promised it is longer…**

**Yeah so when finished click that review button and review lol**

**I don't own anything**

So the next day came and went and nothing really big happened with Ashley and I. My mom however did say that I was allowed to stay at her house after the concert, so now all I had to do was anxiously await Friday, and I was internally thankful that Friday was tomorrow so I would not have to wait long.

So finally waking up Friday morning I was quite excited. The night before I had packed an over night bag so, for once, I was ready when Ashley pulled up in front of my house.

"Bye mom see you Sunday." I said and I caught my mom's next words right before I shut the door.

"Bye call me and be safe." She always did worry too much, I thought as I climbed into Ashley's car and tossed my things in the back.

"Morning!" She greeted me and I returned it with huge smile.

"Hey…" and with that we were on our way to the school.

After arriving at school we said goodbye and made our way to our classes. The rest of the day I was just anxious for that final bell to ring so I could get out of here, and as it did I quickly made my way to my locker and found Ashley leaning up against it.

"Hey how did you get here so fast?"

"Magic!" I smiled at her silliness and she just chuckled.

We were to meet Aiden and Kyla at their cars and as we approached the parking lot we sort of walked in on an awkward moment. Kyla was backed up against Aidens car and he was standing directly in front of her, head tipped downward.

"ummhumm" I heard Ashley clear her throat and Kyla look toward us. As soon as she saw us staring at her she started to go beat red and pushed Aiden off of her. He however did not take his eyes off her and only tore them away when Ashley asked him a direct question. "So Aiden I was thinking we can all go back to my place now and then tonight we can all take my car sound good?"

"Umm yeah…"

"Okay well we will meet you two there?"

"Yeah.." This time it was Kyla who spoke up and then we left them be, and walked back to Ashley's car.

"What was that?" I asked once we were on the road.

"Oh haha yeah Kyla has liked Aiden for a while and vise versa I'm glad he's finally making a move."

"Yeah…"

After getting to Ashley's house we only had to wait a minute or so until Aiden pulled up.

We went into her house and up to her bedroom. Since it was 4 now and we had to leave to go to the concert by 7. We had about an hour till we had to start getting ready, well for the girls anyway, so we decided to play a game a cards to pass the time.

"So what game do you want to play?" I asked looking around at the other three.

"What about poker?" Aiden said

"No not poker how bout…screw your neighbor?" Ashley suggested and I immediately looked toward her, she just smiled deviously at me and waited for my response.

"…and what is that exactly?" I asked

"Well you have, lets use these guitar pics" she grabbed them off the table, "…as money and you deal out a card to each person aces are the smallest and kings biggest. Then you look at your card decide if you want to keep it, if not you trade with the person on your left. But if you have a face card you are blocked and no one can trade with you so you turn it over. It will just go on like that and the dealer will trade with the deck. The goal is to be the last one with pics." She explained.

"Yeah that sound fun lets play that." Kyla and we all agreed.

Ashley passed out the pics and cards and we begun the game. I looked at my card it was an ace the worst card you could get.

"So Aiden would you like to trade with Kyla?" Ashley directed.

"Yes" and Aiden handed her his card and he turned his card over it was 3. "Darn it!" he said frustrated.

"Kyla would you like to trade with Spencer?"

"No thank you."

"Okay Spencer would you like to trade with me?" She looked at me challengingly

"Yes I would!"

I gave her my card and she made no facial expression as she looked at it. I turned hers over it was a 6. She pulled the card off the top of the deck and discarded mine. Turning it over I saw that it was a 5. Aiden slid one of his pics into the middle and we kept going.

After a while the game turned into a silent competition between Ashley and I, who could get the higher card and who would last longer. After about 40 minutes Aiden was out and Kyla was nearly there, and I was not about to loose.

After two more hands Kyla tossed her last pic into the center and it was now just Ashley and I both with one pic left.

She passed out the card to me and looking at it I realized that it was a queen so I turned it over. She looked at it and silently pulled the top card off the deck. Setting it down it was a jack. She had just lost by one. I started smiling really big and inside I was jumping up and down. I have no idea why I was so excited to win a silly card game but I was. She looked at me and smiled laughing at me my excitement.

"Good Job! But I could have sworn I had you beat…"

"Next time don't underestimate me." I teased

"Yeah yeah…so I think its about time we get ready. Aiden you can go downstairs to the guest room we'll get ready here."

"Ok see ya all soon." As he left Ashley said. " Well I am going to hop in the shower." Departing from the room Kyla and I decided that she would go next and I last.

By the time we had all finished with our showers and our hair was done it was 6:30.

We went into Ashley's closet and she picked out a pair of nicely ripped jeans and a red top with lace on the bottom. It fit her nicely and with her hair in beautiful curls, and her long silver necklace she looked gorgeous. Everything fit her wonderfully and she put her black jacket over it. I however didn't think I looked great I had forgotten to pack a change of clothes for tonight so I was still wearing the things I wore to school, which consisted of a pair of plain jeans and a yellow t-shirt. But to my surprise Ashley came over to me and grabbed my hand dragging me into the closet.

"Ok lets get you something to wear." She said looking through her many clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course your gonna look hot!" smiling I let her pick out some things.

"Here try these things on and pick what you want to wear."

"Okay" I said as she handed me the things and left the closet.

I tried on the things she had given me but I found I liked the black short skirt and an aqua blue top the best. I put it on and looked in the full body mirror, happily I walked out of the closet. The look on her face was priceless. She stood there jaw dropped staring, however she quickly recovered smirked at me walked over

"Nice! But it needs just one more thing." She walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box pulling out a silver heart necklace. Walking over to me she had me lift my hair up as she fastened the necklace around my neck. I shivered as she finished and ran her fingers down my back before stepping away and stating, "Perfect"

Smiling I started to blush and she walked away disappearing into the bathroom.

After we all did our make-up and met downstairs it was 7:15 and we were running a little late but the concert did not start till 8 so we would be fine.

We were all in Ashley's car now and were driving there I was in the front with her while the other two were in the back. Once getting there we went to the front door, Ashley gave her name and the bouncer led us back stage. I could see the band members tuning up their guitars and the drummer beating silently on a padded drum. Ashley led us toward a man with shoulder length white hair, which I recognized as the main singer and Ashley's dad.

We all walked toward him and when he saw us coming he greeted Ashley and Kyla with a hug.

"Hello girls! So who is this beautiful young lady?" He asked looking toward me.

"Dad this is Spencer, Spencer this is dad" Ashley laughed as she introduced us and I stepped forward and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well" he looked over and smiled at Ashley. "…and of course I know Aiden."

Aiden stepped forward and took hold of his hand. "Hello again sir."

"Please call me Raife!" he said laughing at the formality. "Hey Ashley can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure…" she said stepping toward her father and they turned away from us.

I could hear whispering and then Ashley was back at my side.

"Alright well I hope your all enjoy the concert and I will see you later." He said winking at Ashley and then walking away.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously

"You'll see." Smiling she walked away and I quickly followed.

Next we were ushered into this taped off section really close to the stage. We stood there for a moment and as the band took the stage the crowd yelled with enthusiasm. Then the band started to play and it was as if someone had hit the mute button. The entire crowd went silent listening to the music coming from the stage.

The concert was really good I liked her father's music and as the last song played everyone clapped loudly. Then unexpectedly Ashley's dad took hold of the center mic and started talking.

"Alight so we are going to play one more song for you tonight. This song is very special to me, my daughter and I wrote this together and I would like it very much if she would come sing it with me." Wide eyed I looked over at Ashley and she smirked. Walking over to the stage she climbed the side steps and joined her father. As soon as the music started and Ashley begun singing I could not take my eyes off of her. Her voice was amazing so smooth and beautiful. I was so taken aback that I could not even pay attention to the words. I just watched with awe as she sung along with her father their voices blending so well together. Then after another minute or so, well seriously who was I kidding I was not paying attention to how much time had gone by I was a little preoccupied with the gorgeous brunette singing above me, the song ended.

The four band member along with Ashley walked off the stage and out of sight. I then felt a tug on my wrist as Aiden who was following Kyla pulled me along and we all headed backstage. When I finally caught sight of Ashley I could not help myself and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her hard. Pulling back I said,

"That was amazing! You were great, you both were." I added as her father approached us.

"Thanks!" Ashley said clearly ecstatic with my reaction.

"Well I am glad you all enjoyed the show but I am starving so how about we grab something to eat."

"Yeah…" everyone said and after Ashley's dad packed up his things we walked over to the restaurant.

It was a very nice little restaurant with the inner décor somewhere in between Italian and Spanish. Walking in we saw small intimate tables dressed with candles and flowers, the whole place give of a sort of cozy feeling that I fairly enjoyed. The waitress was very nice and seated us with a smile. We sat at a round table Ashley sitting beside me her father to her right. After looking at the menu I realized that it would be extremely difficult to find something that didn't have some sort of pasta in it so I just went with spaghetti, maybe not the cleanest to eat but definitely delicious. I guess Ashley was thinking the same thing because after looking at the menu for several minutes she ordered the same thing.

Waiting for our food we talked about many things, such as what we were thinking of doing after high school and even the latest gossip at our school; which I am not sure Mr. Davies particularly enjoyed that topic for he spent the entire time examining his shoes.

We got our food about 15 minutes later and it was extremely delicious. Although as expected I had a hard time eating the spaghetti and when I went to take a bite there was a stray noodle and it embarrassingly got stuck to my chin without realizing it and I proceeded to eat without removing it.

Then the next thing I knew everyone was snickering at me and I was completely confused. I looked at Ashley and she smiled at me, then she reached over and lightly picked the noodle off my chin. After realizing what was going on I started blushing and she grabbed my napkin and wiped away the remaining sauce off my chin and lips. When she was doing this I could not stop looking at her. I loved being this close to her having her touch me in this nurturing way. Then I was aware that I was staring at tore my eyes from her quickly uttering "Thanks" and then proceeding to stare at my plate.

The rest of the meal went well and without any more embarrassing food accidents from me. After exiting the restaurant and walking to the car we said goodbye to her father and got in. The whole way back I was thinking of nothing but, surprise! Ashley. I was having the hugest urge to kiss her and it was getting harder to resist.

After Ashley dropped off Aiden we all made our way back to her house. We both bid goodnight to Kyla and entered her room. She went to the bathroom saying she had to brush her teeth and sat down on her bed.

I pulled out my pajamas from my bag. I had packed a lacy pink nightgown that went down to right above my knees. It was quite flattering and I was happy I had decided to bring it. I had bought it when I was dating my boyfriend back in Ohio and had never used it, now that I was fairly sure I liked girls I was glad I hadn't. I put it on and silently folded the clothes she had lent me and set them on the back of the chair.

I got up and walked around Ashley's room and looked at all the things she had. She had a lot of albums of bands I had never heard of, and some books, though there were few the ones she had were classics. As I was standing by her computer table I heard the bathroom door behind me open and when I turned around I was stunned. Ashley was standing in the door frame she was wearing a lacy black tank top that showed her lower stomach and really short shorts, all in all she looked hot.

She walked over to her bed and slid underneath the covers.

"Come on, aren't you tired lets go to bed." Cutely yawning she tapped the bed next to her. _'Oh my god this girl is driving me crazy!'_

I walked over to the bed and slowly slid myself under the covers. I could feel the warmth radiating off of Ashley's body as I lay next to her. She reached over to the lamp next to her and turned out the light. I was now laying in darkness next to this amazing girl. There were so many things running through my mind at that moment it was unbelievable. I just wanted to reach over and cuddle up next to this gorgeous girl but I was afraid, I didn't know what she was thinking. Would I just frighten her away? She had given me some hints that she would not run but how could I know for sure?

I kept thinking on and on about these things until my eyes would not stay open and so I let myself succumb to the darkness and fell asleep.

Well I hope you all liked it SORRY it took so long to get out. I was busy with school and things like that. Last chapter I did not get a lot of reviews so this time lets step it up haha jk well not really but ya know…

**So yeah review!! The more I get the quicker the next chapter will be posted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yeah so this took so long to get out and for all you loyal readers I apologize to that. Well I hope you enjoy it and I will get the next chapter out as soon a possible.**

**Oh yeah please review!!! **

I awoke to a feeling of warmth surrounding my body. Opening my eyes I saw the sun shining brightly through the window and onto the bed. I thought to myself_'well now I know why I'm so warm…_' moving a little I realized that the sun was not the only thing warming my body at the moment. Looking down I noticed an arm hanging loosely around my waist. Then I became aware of the body pressed up against my back, and the warm breath on my neck. It felt so good to have her this close to me, arm around me, unconsciously hugging me to her body. I just wanted to bask in the warmth a little longer. Unfortunately god doesn't seem to care what I want because as soon as I thought it Ashley made a little groan and slid her arm off me and turned around hugging her pillow.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Once inside I made my way to the mirror to see what damage had been caused during the night. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth before taking one last look in the mirror and reentering the bedroom. Once walking in I found the bed empty and Ashley nowhere to be found.

"Hum…" I grunted and walked out the door to the hall heading toward the stairs. Once at the bottom I heard some rustling coming from the kitchen. As I stood at the doorframe to the kitchen I watched Ashley searching the cabinets for something. It was all very adorable for I caught a glimpse of her face and she wore a frustrated slash confused look that was to die for.

I chuckled a little unfortunately to loud cause Ashley spun around surprise clouding her face, then a bright smile appeared as she realized whom the laughter had come from.

"Hey!" she said then continued on with her search.

"Hey…" I cocked my head in her direction. "What are you looking for?" I asked

"Coffee…" she grunted from inside a cupboard.

"Oh you need any help with that?" I asked, it looked like she was having some trouble.

"Well its usually in the cupboard right there," she pointed " but its not there and I've looked everywhere and I cant seem to find any." She frowned.

"Well here's an idea how about we go out for coffee?"

"Well…okay that sounds good I need my coffee."

"I can see that…" I snickered as she came toward me. Stepping slightly out of the way I let her brush past me and head up the stairs. "Come on!" she yelled from her room.

I quickly made my way back up the stairs to get ready for the day.

We had gotten our coffee and were now back at her house. Though neither of us seemed to want to start our project for English we both knew it had to be done. All we had to do was make a detailed poster with things about the Holocaust and write a 2-page paper on the subject. After a few hours working on this we decided we needed a food break.

"So what would you like?" Ashley asked while looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Well what do you have?"

"Hum lets see…we can make a sandwich, or chips, or we can order some pizza if none of the other options appeal to you."

"Well want do you want?"  
"Me well actually I was kind of hoping that you would choose pizza." She laughed

"Pizza it is"

After ordering the pizza we made our way back up to her room to continue with our project. But instead of well actually doing our project we just sat on her bead and talked about life. We had never really got the chance to sit down and talk about our lives but it was a nice change of pace.

I told her about what my life was like back in Ohio and my friends. She told me what it was like to grow up having a rock star for a father. I was saddened when hearing about how difficult it had been for her not having a steady father figure. She opened up to me and I had a feeling that she didn't do that to often with people. Even thought she tried to put on this tough exterior there was still that little girl inside her that missed her dad.

"That must have been rough." I said reaching over and taking her hand in mine.

"Yeah you know it sucked but that's life, things don't always happen the way you want them to."

Just then the doorbell rang signaling that our lunch had arrived. She squeezed my hand and let go getting up. "Be right back." She raced off out the door and within minutes she was back carrying two paper plates and the box of pizza.

We immediately dug in and continued to talk between bites. Now while the earlier talk had been serious we were now chatting about past relationships.

"Well my last boyfriend we only knew each other maybe a week when we started dating yeah bad mistake. Turned out he was the kind of guy that came off way to strongly. Texting me every moment of the day, touching me too much, it got really annoying so my friend helped me dump him." I laughed as I remembered the break-up.

As I said this Ashley looked at me oddly obviously confused as to what I had said. "What do you mean a friend "helped" you dump him?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Laughing I continued, "Well it was rather cruel and I will never do it again but my friend called him up and acted like the jealous girlfriend and just totally bitched him out. I later got calls from him asking why hadn't I told him and things like that. Although the guy didn't seem to get it cause he asked me if he could join in and why couldn't I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. Safe to say I changed my number the next day, well not really I just stopped talking to him." I chuckled

"Well Spencer Carlin I never knew you had such deviousness inside you…" she laughed teasing me.

"What can I say I'm the devil incarnate."

She just continued to laugh, "Ok well who was you last boyfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Actually it was Aiden we dated briefly in freshman year." She laughed

"No way you haven't dated anyone since freshman year? That's two years, what is wrong with the male population these days you are so dateable!"

"Hey I didn't say I haven't dated anyone that was just that last boy I dated."

"Huh?" _'what?…so maybe she wouldn't have been freaked out knowing I like her?'_

"Ever since freshman year I have only dated girls, I thought you knew that?"

"No…"

"Oh well now you do." She giggled; I knew it was from the expression on my face. "Are you ok with that?" she asked this time looking a little worried.

"Yes yes yes…absolutely fine with it no problem here." _'Great I was babbling how extraordinarily embarrassing from me' _

"You sure…"

"Yes!" I said nodding my head.

We kept on talking but really all I could think about was what she had just told me. I couldn't believe that after all this time worrying I actually had a shot with this girl. Well a normal shot now that I knew I didn't have to compete with the male community. I was so excited, I could not contain my excitement. I found myself talking in a higher pitched voice than I normally did.

So after a while we got back to our project, which we finished just as the clock read 6. As we were about to discuss what we wanted to do now when my cell phone rang. Looking at the screen I recognized my moms number and reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Spencer hello listen I need you to come home tonight do you think that Ashley can drive you?" she asked and immediately my heart sank.

"Yeah I guess but why?"

"Well Glen decided that it would be fun to show off to his friends and jump off the second story balcony and he landed on his leg wrong and its broken. He cant walk on it for a couple days and I have to go right back to work, your father is away on a business trip and Clay is working so that leaves you."

"Oh yeah is he ok?"

"He is fine just probably feeling rather stupid but I could really use your help. All you have to do is watch him and get him what he needs."

"Yeah ok I will be home soon."

"Thanks hunny you are a lifesaver. " she hung up the phone and I looked over to Ashley and I could see the disappointment on her face.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just have to go home and baby-sit my brother because he's an idiot." I said rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"So you have to go home now huh?"

"Yeah…" I said coating my voice with disappointment.

After gathering my things we got into her car and headed back to my house. Its not really a long drive but it felt like only seconds had gone by when we pulled up to the side of my house.

"Well I had a great time this weekend…talk to you later?"

"Yeah talk to you later." She said smiling reaching over and hugging me hard.

I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car. As usual Ashley sat waiting for me to get into the house.

'_On second thought' _I dropped my bag on the doorstep and ran over to the car. This time it was me that was waving her to roll her window down.

"Yeah…" she asked.

I slowly leaned into the car and captured her lips with mine. The instant our lips touched it was like fire erupted from them slowly spreading throughout my entire body. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, so passionate, and I was relieved when I felt Ashley hand grasp the back of my neck pulling me closer. I never wanted this feeling to go away but being as we are humans and we need oxygen, which we were severely lacking, we pulled apart breathing in deep. Leaning our foreheads against each other's I looked at her and she was smiling, as was I.

"Wow!" was all either of us could say.

After a few moments of standing there like that my brain returned to being fully functional and I realized I better get back to the house.

"Well I have to go…" I said regretfully

"Ok have a wonderful night!" she said pulling me in for one last kiss.

"I wont but thanks." Laughing I turned and walked away from the car and walked back up my walk way and into my warm house. I tossed my things on the landing and leaned up against the wall. '_WOW!'_

"SPENCER CAN YOU GET ME A POP!" I heard Glen yell from the living room.

"Anything for you sir!" I groaned sarcastically walking to the kitchen, _'wow tonight sure is going to be fun…' _

**So I hope you liked it I had fun writing it so yeah. Again let me remind you to PLEASE!! Review I love them a lot and lets try to push sixty lol even though we are at 58 haha. Well yeah review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

SO SORRY this took so long I have not been in a writing mood lately but here is this chapter I hope you like it and I will get the next chapter out ASAP

**Also don't own anything and REVIEW!**

So waking up this morning I literally jumped out of bed. Remembering Saturday night brought a smile to my face that was impossible to shake. It was Monday morning; sadly I spent the whole day yesterday being ordered around by Glen. My mom had made it clear that no friends were allowed over yesterday so I spent all day talking to Ashley on the phone. Now as I got ready for school I was happy at the thought of seeing her and therefore without realizing it went much quicker than usual. I walked down stairs with my things and grabbed water from the fridge and looked out the window anxiously waiting for that familiar Porsche to pull up.

"Spencer!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?"

"Oh hey is Ashley picking you up?" she asked as she walked toward me from the kitchen.

"Yeah she should be here any minute…" I said looking back out the window

"Oh ok well have a good day at school I will see you tonight."

"Yeah ok…" I answered just as I heard Ashley pull up. Feeling a buzz in my pocket I pulled out my phone and read the text, _"I'm here" _wasall it said.

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door as I got into Ashley's car I said hello and then was surprised however not disappointed to feel her lips on mine. Giving me a kiss that felt too short she pulled away saying, "I have been wanting to do that ever since the other night!"

I laughed a little flustered, "Me too!" giving her another peck before she pulled away and started the car.

Within minutes we arrived at the school and walking up to the building we found Aiden and Kyla sitting at one of the tables looking, I believe the right word is cozy.

"Hey guys" I said as we sat down.

"Oh hey!" they both said looking as if they had not even noticed us approach.

"What are you two doing?" Ashley asked curiously

"Nothing just talking you know what two people who are friends do." Aiden said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ok then…"

We sat there for a little until it was about 5 minutes till the bell would ring.

"So Aiden we better get to class." I said reluctantly getting up from the table.

"Yeah alright…"

Ashley got up and came over pulling me into a big hug, while quietly whispering in my ear _"See you at lunch!". _Pulling away smiling I walked away toward class with Aiden, looking back only once to see that Ashley had not taken her eye off me.

Once in class I had a chance to talk to Aiden about the weirdness going on between him and Kyla, at first he didn't want to talk about it, but I got it out of him.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"No there is not."

"Are you sure cause if I remember correctly you had that really close encounter last week, and this morning you were sitting extremely close together, and when asked what was going on you got all nervous and started to babble..." I teased.

"I did not babble." He added a little offended.

"Umm…'Nothing just talking you know what two people who are friends do', yep I would say that's babbling." I said using air quotes to add dramatic effect.

"Ok fine maybe that was but that doesn't prove anything…"

I raised my eyebrows at him knowing he was about to spill.

"Okay there is something going on but I didn't want to say anything cause I still don't know how she feels about me and I really like her, like really and I don't want to mess it up."

"I knew it…and she totally likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah really you can tell, and there is an obvious attraction between the two of you." He just smiled and looked back toward the front of the room.

"So I know I've asked you this before and I am going to ask you again…what's up with you and Ashley, and don't say nothing cause I know there is. " he asked

Even though Ashley and I had not discussed if we were going to say anything about the two of us to anyone I knew that Aiden would not stop badgering me so I decided to take pity on him and tell him the truth, "Okay well we kissed…more than once actually, and I like her so much. I have never liked someone this much let alone a girl before…" I trailed off.

"Yeah she has that effect on people…" he said sympathetically like he knew from personal experience.

"I just I don't know its like nothing else she is incredible and gorgeous…" I trailed off letting my mind drift to the first time we kissed. The incredible feeling of contentment and pleasure, I still cant seem to grasp what it is about her that makes me feel this way. I just…

"Hello…Spencer!" I heard Aiden yell my name trying to pull me out of my thoughts. This seems to be happening a lot lately.

"Oh sorry what were we talking about?" I said and right then the teacher walked over to our desk looking not to happy.

"Miss Carlin, Mr. Dennison I would appreciate it if you two would stop talking while I am teaching. Or is your conversation so important it cant wait till after the hour?" she snapped

"No Mrs. Beach were sorry it wont happen again." Aiden apologized and I nodded in agreement.

We suspended our conversation till after class fearing detention, Mrs. Beach had a tendency to make kids serve their time during lunch and I was sure as hell not going to miss that.

After saying goodbye to Aiden I grudged my way to class. Sitting there waiting for this torturous hour to end I heard a tiny buzzing coming from my purse. Stealthy retrieving my phone I opened it up reading the text,

"_Hey Spence…miss you how's class?"_

Smiling I quickly wrote back_, "oh its okay boring…I miss you to!" _

I only had to wait a few more seconds for her reply, _"Good! Hey you wanna meet me in the bathroom?"_

Eagerly punching in my reply, _"OK! Meet ya there…5 minutes."_ replacing my phone back into my purse.

I raised my hand and asked my teacher for the bathroom pass and gratefully she allowed it but not before letting me know to not be long.

Walking out into the hall I quickly made my way to the bathroom, I walked inside only to find she was not there yet so I walked over to the mirror to examine my appearance, following it with a look of displeasure.

"You look gorgeous!" I heard someone say and I was momentarily startled whipping around to find Ashley staring at me from the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked smirking as I walked toward her.

"Long enough to know you're insane…"

"Ahh…that hurts." I pouted dramatically grabbing my chest in pain.

"That you could think for one minute that you are not beautiful makes you insane." She said walking toward me slowly.

We met in the middle and at that moment all that witty banter was gone and replaced with unbelievable sexual tension.

Our lips came together again and I hungrily reached out to grasp anything that was Ashley. My hands came together around her back and I slightly lifted her shirt upward sliding my hand over her sleek toned skin. She gasped at my touch and I then felt her hand slide around my neck pulling me farther into her. The warmth of her body was extraordinarily comfortable and as I felt my lungs craving air I broke away. Wanting not to break contact I rested my lips on her neck grabbing hold of her skin. As I did this she inhaled deeply tilting her head sideways grasping my waist bordering the top of my pants.

"WOW!" I heard coming from behind me and we flew apart as if the fire burning inside us had become a reality.

"Shit!!" I heard Ashley yell while I attempted to fix my hair. Standing in front of us was Kyla, Ashley's very stunned sister.

"Sorry it's just that's not something you see every day when walking into the bathroom…your sister defiling her new girlfriend." She nervously joked. "Just a tip…next time lock the door." She smiled and walked out the way she came.

Looking over at Ashley and seeing her face I suddenly felt overcome with amusement and started laughing. She just looked at me with confusion and then started laughing along with me. After a few more moments of this we both realized we had been gone from class to long and we better get back. So after fixing ourselves up and one last kiss we went our separate ways.

Walking into my class I got a frown from my teacher confirming my suspicion that I had indeed been gone to long, taking a seat only to be there 10 more minutes when the bell rang. The next class unexpectedly flew by for all I could think about was my previous encounter with Ashley.

It was now lunchtime and I was sitting at our normal lunch table waiting for Ashley to get her lunch. Kyla and Aiden had just taken their seats in front of me and were talking quietly amongst themselves. Normally that type of thing wouldn't bug me but considering the fact that Kyla had walked in on Ashley and I in a rather private moment led me to believe there conversation was more than just innocent chatter.

Clearing my throat I said, "Ummm guys…?"

"Yeah…oh sorry Spencer we were just discussing that a shockingly small percentage of teens experience their first time in public restrooms. But not to worry I have a feeling that percentage is increasing daily." Aiden smirked deviously

Against my will I started blushing profusely and looked down fiddling with my un-opened pop can.  
Thankfully just then Ashley plopped down beside me and rested her right hand on my thigh. Just feeling the warmth of her body next to mine made me instantly chipper. After she sat down lunch seemed to go back to normal well more or less. Halfway through everyone seemed to notice that Ashley had her hand placed below her ear and had not removed it the whole lunch.

"Ashley why are you holding onto your neck?" Kyla had asked making Ashley squirm beside me.

"No reason its just comfortable…" she trailed off looking away toward the door.

"No really Ash why are you doing that?"

"I told you its comfortable." She stated again this time looking straight at Kylas face.

"Bull shit…" we heard Aiden say as he quickly reached over and ripped her hand away.

As soon as I saw the reason I felt the redness return to my cheeks; Ashley had a fairly good-sized hicky right on the side of her neck. Aiden just started laughing and Kyla trying to be polite was giggling into her jacket.

Ashley first seemed a little embarrassed that her secret was revealed however that quickly faded and her bad ass persona returned, "What! It's a hicky its not like you've never seen one before." She stated

Kyla had stopped laughing but Aiden who was turning red from laughing so hard had his face covered with his hands. "Sorry sorry…" he apologized, "its just geese Spencer next time be a little more gentler you didn't need to bruise the girl." Again laughter erupted from the two and I noticed Ashley give them a look that would have caused even the bravest person on earth to run and hide.

"Ok ok well stop…" Aiden surrendered.

Underneath the table I grabbed hold of Ashley's hand squeezing it tight and we remained that way for the rest of the lunch.

The rest of the school day went by smoothly except for the occasional looks I would get from Kyla and Aiden in the hall.

School was over and Ashley was driving me home as usual. We pulled up in front of my house and when she leaned in to kiss me I happily obliged, and we sat there like that for a few minutes.

Breaking apart from her embrace I asked, "Hey what are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know probably watching reruns of The Hills on T.V. why?'

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me and my family tonight?" I could tell she was thinking intensely about it.

"Yeah that sounds great! Let me just go home real quick and I will be back around 5 is that good?"

"Yeah see you then." I said kissing her cheek happily and getting out of the car. As she drove away I thought _'well tonight will be interesting'_

Well there it is I hoped you liked it is was really fun to write haha well yeah REVIEW please!!!! I love them oh so much 

**Well yeah next will be out soon stay with it please!**

**Also go read Girlfriend I wrote that one when I was on vacation just to take a break from this one…please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was in my room getting ready for dinner, normally I didn't care what I was wearing to dinner and would throw on some sweats,

**OK so here is the next chapter so sorry it took so long I have just been really busy and so I hope you like it and please!! REVIEW ******

**Don't own so please don't sue**

**Here it is**

So here I am…I am sitting on my couch anxiously awaiting Ashley's arrival. I had let my parents know she was coming over for dinner and so far the food smelt great so at least that wouldn't be a problem. I have to admit I was a little nervous…I really wanted them to like her. I also was afraid that I might do something that would give away that we were ya know together. So its ten to five and she should be here any moment.

'_Ding Dong' _There's the door bell and here come the butterflies, you know its funny even though we are together and I know how much she cares for me I still get all nervous when she's near me.

I quickly make my way to the door yelling an "I'll get it" to my family and when I open the door there she is. I step forward and give her a quick kiss knowing the whole family is safely out of sight. Pulling back I can see on her face that I took her by surprise but she still doesn't seem to mind.

"Well hello to you to…" she says kissing me again.

It lasts a little longer than it should and I slowly pull away smiling at her.

"Come on everyone's waiting." I grab her hand and lead the way to the rest of the family. Right before we enter I give her a regretful look and drop her hand.

"Well hello Ashley" my dad says stepping forward giving her a slightly awkward hug.

"Hello Mr. C…" she answers politely.

"Hey Ashley" Glen and Clay say as they take a seat at the table.

I sit down and motion Ashley to sit next to me.

"So Glen would you please say grace for us hunny?" my mom asks taking Clays and my hand. I reach over and take Ashley's hand and my dad takes her other.

Everyone closes his or her eyes except Ashley who I can see is not used to this. I wink at her before closing my eyes and wait for Glen to speak.

"Thank you for the food we are about to receive and please help my leg heal faster so that I can get back out on the court….oh and thank you for Spencer's hot friend. Ahem"

"Glen!" I say angrily and I kick him under the table.

"Owww what??" he yells all innocently.

"Glen enough." My dad said.

After everything settled down we all got along fairly well. I was pleased that everyone seemed to take a liking to Ashley. I was also very thankful that no one noticed me take her hand underneath the table halfway through dinner.

Dinner was now over and Ashley and I were making our way to my room to have some 'alone time'.

She went over and sat down on my bed.

"Well that sure was sneaky of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh you know that little hand holding in the presence of your family thing…"

"Oh come on its not like they could see; besides I thought you didn't care what _they_ thought."

"Oh I don't…I just didn't think you had the guts." She's taunting me now and I'm loving it.

"Hey!" I yell and try to push her however she interprets my intentions and instead I now find myself pinned below her on the bed.

"Well now that wasn…" however Ashley's lips on mine are now preventing me from continuing.

It's like I am transported back to the night of our first kiss. The feeling of everything is right and as I fall deeper into the kiss I know we are meant to be here together at this time. But then I am distracted from my thoughts when I feel Ashley's hand make its way under and up my shirt and it feels so good that I can't keep a small moan from escaping my mouth.

"hahaha" she laughs as she pulls away and I quickly reach up pulling her face back to mine needing more contact. I reach down and play the hem of her shirt slightly tugging it upward and she seems to get the hint. She quickly sits up and removes her shirt and I just look on in awe at her beautifully toned skin. Smiling she rekindles our contact this time with my neck and I just place lingering kisses on her shoulder blade while stroking her back.

Things start to get more heated and I am quietly noting the fact that we have never gone this far yet and just when I am about to gently push her off she returns to kissing my lips and her leg slightly brushes up against my crotch and then I am hers my brain turns to mush and even if I wanted to before I am in no way stopping….that is unless someone decides to rudely barge into my room and interrupting probably one of the best moments of my life.

"Hey guys mom…" That's when I look up to see my brother Glen wearing a deer caught in the headlights look and it quickly turns from shock to anger. "sent me up here to tell you to come down and get some desert…so hurry up." He spits out and turns around almost slamming the door and as I listen to his footsteps make their way down the hall I sit in utter disbelief.

Looking over at Ashley I can see that she is shocked and horrified at what just happened.

"Spencer are you okay?" she asked looking me in the eyes slipping her shirt back on.

I just nod not able to speak.

"We should probably go down there…" she says quietly.

"yeah" I nod and stand up leading the way down to the dining room.

We both take our seats and I hear my mom say something to me and I just thank her for the sundaes and eat quietly and quickly glancing every now and then between Ashley and Glen. However Glen does not make eye contact with me the entire time.

After finishing I see that Ashley took her last bit when I did and we both say thanks to my mom and after putting our bowls in the sink head back up to my room.

I fall backward on my bed and close my eyes. I don't feel the bed sink any so when I open my eyes and look up I notice that Ashley has decided to sit at my desk.

"Look I'm sorry about what just happened with your brother but it in no means makes me regret what we were about to do so I just wanted you to know that…" she trails of lowering her voice with the last bit.

"Oh!" I say finally getting what she means…she thinks that my silence means that I regret this regret her and I don't. "No no hun," I say getting up and going and sitting on her lap. "I am okay really I don't regret that or this at all I was just a little shell shocked and I needed a little time to fully take it in." I lean in and reassure her with a kiss that everything is good. Pulling away I see she is smiling from ear to ear. "What?"

"Maybe next time we should really listen to Kyla…" I tilt my head in confusion and she continues, "You know and "lock the door" she starts laughing and I join in. After what just happened it feels nice to laugh.

After we settle down I say, "hey its getting late and you should probably go home." I say a little sadly resting my forehead against hers.

"Yeah your right I'll see you tomorrow" she kisses me and I stand allowing her to rise.

"Bye…" she waves as she walks out of my room and I start getting ready for bed.

I am now changed and teeth brushed and I am about to get in bed when Glen comes storming into my room. At first he doesn't say anything he just paces back and forth. He does this for about a minute and then he speaks, "So…" then he starts pacing more.

"Glen! Stop doing that now if you have something to say then say it if not then would you please leave because I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

" So after walking in on you and her making out it is clear something is going on but it was just a experiment right your not…gay?" he can barely get the last word out "Cause I can deal with an experiment I mean…" now he is no longer talking to me he is just rambling on to himself.

"Glen ok no it's not an experiment we are together ok and I would hope that being my brother you would just be happy that I'm happy."

"NO! Spencer you can't be gay you can't this is Ashley's fault isn't it she pressuring you somehow you say the word and I will make sure she never bothers you again."

"What? Didn't you just hear what I said…" I can now feel my eyes starting to water, "we are together she did not pressure me into anything it's my decision. Now you don't have to accept it I wish you would but at least do me a favor and don't tell anyone."

"I…I don't know Spencer I don't get this and I don't approve."

"Please Glen…" now I can't stop the tears they are now flowing freely down my face.

He just puts up his hand to stop me from speaking gives me a look that breaks me even further a look of pure disgust and walks out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I walk over shut off the light and crawl into bed hugging the covers tightly to my body.

Still crying I close my eyes and after a while to exhausted from crying and the events from today I fall asleep. I definitely can say that no good dreams will come tonight.

**Ok so there it is not sure when the next one will come out but thanks to all that comment and please comment on this one! ******

**I really love reading **

**Next one will be good so stay tuned **

**REVEIW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this on was a lot quicker I wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP.**

**Although it was not your reviews that did it.**

**Ok so this time I will not put out the next chapter until I get at least 90 reviews, which is only 9 away, so come on guys you can do it. **

**Sorry to do this but I have many hits and more story alerts then reviews so people what more but don't review.**

**Kind of annoying lol so yeah REVIEW! :)**

**Love you people thanks for reading **

**Don't own anything**

So this morning didn't go well…actually it didn't really go at all. I got up hoping that today would be better than last night but all hopes of that disappeared when I got down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Glen was already there and he still wouldn't talk to me and when my mom noticed this she asked why and he answered with a, "I'm just not happy with the decisions our little Spencer is making these days." Throwing a look my way and walking off.

Which of course led to a ten-minute conversation with my mother trying to convince her that I didn't know what he was talking about.

So lets just say that today was turning out to be as rotten as last night.

To top it all off I had to get a ride with Glen to school, which was almost as horrific as dinner last night.

So here I am now finally able to escape the confines of Glens car and I look toward the school and can see Ashley there waiting for me.

I walk fast trying to get to Ashley and inside before Glen however he has such longer legs than me that he gets there a little after I do.

Before I can stop her Ashley pulls me into a hug and when we pull away Glen whispers, "Fuck Spencer try to be more discrete not everyone wants to see that lesbo crap" narrowing his eyes he walks away.

I just bow my head and look at my feet. I feel Ashley's hand reach out and lift my head up and I can see that she is battling with what emotion is greater, apathy or anger.

But when she speaks its clear that for now she is going with apathy.

"Oh my god! Spencer are you ok has he been like this all morning?"

"Yeah…and last night as well." I say sadly

"Why didn't you call me? What did he say?" she asked pulling me to the nearest bench.

I spent the little amount of time we had left till class telling Ashley everything Glen had said to me. When I was finished I saw anger flare up inside her and I could tell she was a bomb about to explode.

She looked away jaw clenched and reaching out to grab her hands I noticed they were balled up into fists.

Then the bell rang. "Ash we have to go to class ok I'm fine really…" she nodded and I slightly glanced around noticing the bare campus and I leaned in and gave her a slight peck. "Bye see you later."

I turned around and walked toward my class letting the slightest tear escape my eye.

I got to class and made my way to the desk where Aiden was sitting. I tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong but unfortunately Aiden could see right through that and immediately asked me what was wrong. At first I said nothing but I quickly broke.

"Ok so you know how Ashley and I have been you know together?"

"Yeah." I continued

"Well she came over for dinner last night and we were sort of…making out in my room when Glen came barging in and well now he knows about us lets just say he isn't exactly accepting."

"Oh Spence I'm sorry…"

"…and he's even making snide comments about it to my parents."

"He told your parents?"

"No but I'm afraid he might I just don't know what to do." I say frowning. "But anyway enough about this what's up with you and Kyla?" I ask putting on a smile.

"Oh no we don't have to talk about me…" Even thought that's what he says I can tell he's excited about something.

"No really I want to know it would be nice to add something happy to this crappy day." And I really do want to know.

"You sure?"

"Yes yes come on give me the dirty details."

He smiles, "Ok well we went out the other night and even though it's not official yet its pretty clear that she's my girlfriend."

"Oh that's great! I am so happy for you…"

"Oh I am happy for me too." He laughs and I join in.

"Well that's great I am really glad."

He just smiles and looks down at his notes. I am so happy for those two it's nice to know that they are happy even though currently I'm not.

Classes went by quickly after that and I was happy to meet up with Ashley, Aiden, and Kyla for lunch.

I took my normal spot next to Ashley, Kyla was already there and she informed us that Aiden was in the restroom.

I retrieved my lunch from my bag and at first everything was good till a certain someone decided to walk by and drop a piece of paper in Ashley's lap. Looking up I saw it was Glen. I tried to reach for it but Ashley had already picked it up and was reading it.

After quickly glancing over it she folded it up set it on the table and got up calmly said, "I'm going to the bathroom…be right back." And left.

I picked up the paper and read it, **Listen bitch my sister is not like you so stay the fuck away from her or I will make your life a living hell…GOT IT!**

I set the note down and I got so angry and sad at the same time that I couldn't move.

But elsewhere Ashley had decided to take a different approach.

(AN: First and only time in Ashley's point of view but its needed :))

I walked out into the hall and I saw Glen turn the corner I quickly followed and then I saw him walk into the boy's room. I was so angry that I didn't even care and walked right in after him.

He turned around when I walked in. "What the hell are you doing in here in case you forgot you're a girl. Which in your case is possible due to your obvious confusion of which gender you prefer."

"Yeah and its clear that you are a obvious example as to why I prefer girls."

"Whatever…you know I don't care that your gay go ahead ruin your life but don't drag my sister into this she is a good person."

"Bring a good person has nothing to do with sexual orientation and if you think by doing this you are being a "good person" there's more wrong with you than I thought." I yell.

"I am being a good person I am protecting my sister from people like you." He says taking a step toward me.

"You think your protecting her? Are you insane you're the one who is hurting her. With all the insults and crude comments you are doing more damage than good." My fists are clenched tightly together and I can feel my knuckles start to whiten.

"You don't know anything this is not her you know she was not like this till she met you…you're the one to blame for this."

"Oh yeah I'm the one to blame ok well you can hate me all the fuck you want but just stop doing this to her she doesn't deserve it."

"Oh I will continue to convince her otherwise no matter what even if I have to tell my parents." He is right up in my face now and at this point I am so livid I can't keep still anymore and I send my fist plummeting into his face.

He staggers backwards and he's about to lunge at me when Aiden, who I didn't even notice was here until now, jumps in between us pushing Glen back.

"Ok guys that's enough Glen she's right your being a dick and you deserve everything you get. Come Ashley lets go." Aiden secures his bag on his shoulder and still glaring at Glen guides me out of the bathroom.

(Back to Spencer)

I am still sitting her when is see Ashley walk back into the cafeteria followed closely by Aiden.

She sits down next to me quiet for a minute then, "Hey you guys wanna skip?" she looks up at the three of us. "I am not in the mood for school anymore."

"Yeah…" I answer when she voices what I was thinking. The other two nod and we get up and leave the cafeteria.

We all make our way to the car when we climb in I reach over to grab Ashley's hand when she winches and pulls it away. Looking down I realize that her knuckles are a little bruised, "What happened?"

"Its fine I tell you all about it when we get to my house." She puts the keys into the ignition and we pull out of the parking lot.

**There it is now remember what I said 90 then next update.**

**Promise I will post as soon as I get that many. **

**Also stay tuned to see what new drama ensues.**

**REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here it is the ending to this story I hope you all like it and I really enjoyed writing it for you. Sorry again it took so long to get it out been busy….well here ya go.**

**Don't own anything**

So it's been two days since that little incident in the cafeteria and after hearing what happened with Ashley and Glen in the bathroom I have finally had enough.

I have not spoken to Glen since then with the exception of the times where I am obligated to because our family is present and even then my answers are short and without emotion.

I can tell that it's starting to get to him but honestly I don't care he hurt me. It's like he only loves me when I conform to what he thinks is right I'm just not like everyone else. I am my own person; I have my own thoughts and feelings. Even though they are confusing at times I know this is right, what I'm feeling is right and if he can't accept that he can't accept me.

I'm walking up to the school Ashley's hand in mine; I have given up trying to hide who I am. After the bathroom fight left Glen with a black eye everyone started to wonder why. I don't know who let it slip but honestly I could care less. Even though I get some dirty looks, and the occasional rude comments I can be myself and that's more freeing that you can imagine.

I feel Ashley's hand squeeze mine and looking down I see that the bruises are almost completely healed. I was livid when I found out that Ashley had hurt herself just to get a shot at my brother. It faded a little when I found out what he said but I didn't like seeing the bruises on her skin it made me sick to my stomach to imagine her hurting.

We walked to my locker and then she led me to class. We had not gotten so comfortable that we kissed at school so I hugged her goodbye and after waving to Aiden she walked away.

I went and took my seat next to him. "Hey Aid" I greeted him giving him a hug. He and Kyla are officially dating now and they are still in the honeymoon faze which it very cute but sometimes it can get…well disgusting. He launches right into a story about how amazing Kyla is, how amazing her hair is, how she always looks amazing, and basically just how she's amazing. After the tenth amazing I feel the need to interrupt him.

"Hey Aiden ok I think I get it she's amazing." I chuckle and I see his face turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Sorry got away from me a little there huh?" he states not really expecting an answer.

I just nod and we turn forward. After the teacher gives us our assignment we just get back to talking.

"So how is everything with you and Ashley?" Aiden asks

"Oh its well it's great I am so happy…it was rocky there for a while cause of the whole Glen thing but other than that it has been very smooth." I smile just thinking of Ashley.

"Yeah and just to let you know I'm here anyone tries to mess with you let me know and I will make sure they never bother you again." His face hardens and I know he's serious.

"That's sweet Aiden thank you but I don't think that's necessary. There are always going to be those people who can't accept me and even though it's hard to listen to the ridicule I need to get accustomed to hearing it because I'm not going to change, everyone just has to get used to that." His face lightens and he laughs.

"You're tougher than I thought Carlin I pity anyone who messes with you."

The day went fairly quick after that and next thing I know its lunch and I am sitting next to Ashley fully content.

Aiden hasn't gotten to the table yet but I can see him in the lunch line getting a tray full of food. It's just Kyla, Ashley and I at the moment I look around and see my brother sitting a couple tables away staring at me. I look away and grab Ashley's hand under the table. She looks up at me and smiles.

"How were your first few classes?" she asks

"They went pretty well I mean for being school." She smiles and squeezes my hand just then a guy that's on the basketball team with Glen and Aiden walks by us and just as he passes he yells "DYKES".

Laughter erupted from a few people at other tables and Ashley immediately jumped up, "What the fuck is your problem!" she yelled.

"Well as you can tell by my comment it's you…" he looks over at me and I just glare.

"Why? It's not like were friends I mean I don't think I've said one word to you since junior high. " Ashley's is getting really angry all the taunting that we've had to endure these past few days is starting to take a toll on her.

"Yeah and after hearing about you and your "girlfriend" I'm glad…you disgust me." He says the last part really slow and just as Ashley is about to jump in with a rebuttal I heard someone yell from a few tables away. I instantly whip my head toward the voice and am surprised to see Glen walking toward us all fuming with anger. He just walks right up this guy and punches him in the face hard sending him falling to the ground.

This is when I notice Aiden arrive because he starts to restrain Glen who is trying to get another punch into this jerk.

"Don't you ever talk to Ashley or my sister like that again you hear me!" Glens yelling is so powerful that it's surprising not just me but most likely a lot of people in the cafeteria. I mean it was no secret that Glen did not approve of her and me. "Unless you want to deal with me the rest of you high school career I suggest you shut your ignorant pig headed mouth and leave them alone."

"That goes for me to!" I hear Aiden yell finally letting go of Glen.

The boy on the ground is clutching his face and when he pulls his hand away you can see a slash on his upper cheek where the skin split. Glen hit him very hard as it was already starting to swell. He just nods and scrambles away.

I look over at Ashley and I can see that she is completely shocked at what has just occurred. She silently sits down and grabs my hand pulling it into her lap slowly caressing my skin with her thumb.

"Hey Spence…uh can I talk to you for a minute?" It's Glen and looking into his face I see pain written all over it.

"Yeah" I get up releasing Ashley's hand nodding to her it's ok and walk out of the cafeteria with Glen.

The minute we stop it's like someone unlocked his mouth and things just started pouring out almost to quickly to understand.

"Oh Spencer I am so sorry about all this I was being so stupid and I guess I was just scared for you I didn't want anyone to hurt you and I just ended doing just that. I hurt you so much and I wish I could go and take it all back but I cant and today in the cafeteria when I heard that asshole talking to you like that something just snapped inside me and I realized that that's how I was treating you and Ashley and its not right. I am your brother and I should have realized that you being gay was not something that should upset me you are still the same person that I grew up with even if you like girls…"

He tried to go on but I had heard enough I could tell that he was honestly sorry about what he had done and I was so glad that he was finally accepting me for me. I jumped forward and hugged him hard as my eyes began to water.

"Thank you so much Glen I really appreciate you saying all that it was something I needed to hear." I pull back and he nodded. "But I have you say that in that little outburst of yours you forgot to mention that fact that you were bring a jerk!" I laughed whipping the few tear from my eyes.

"Oh yeah I was a major jerk."  
"The biggest!"

We turned abound and started to make our way back to the cafeteria. "Oh and Spencer…"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know your girlfriend is so HOT!!"

"Ahh" I reach out and push him and we start to laugh again.

We both go and sit down at my table Ashley on my left Glen on my right.

I know that here now with my friends, my brother, and my girlfriend beside me things are going to get better I can feel it.

**So there you go that's THE END.**

**I really hoped you like it and for those who stuck with the story the whole time thank you.**

**I look forward to writing more for you in the near future. **

**Oh yeah and REVIEW please for the last time…let me know what you thought of the ending or of the story as a whole.**


End file.
